


Plus Two Forever

by sarahvardy



Category: Rookie Blue
Genre: F/F, Golly, Officer Lunchbox, Rookie Blue - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-08
Updated: 2015-04-09
Packaged: 2018-03-22 00:01:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 19,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3707981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahvardy/pseuds/sarahvardy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will Holly and Gail have their happy ending?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Everything Changes

Pacing, all she was doing was pacing, back and forth around their bedroom. Holly tried to sit down on the edge of the bed but her mind would not rest.

"How am I going to tell her?" She says to herself. The news was exciting, unexpected and amazing.

She stopped.

 _Crap_.

She could hear the front door shut.

"Lunchbox, where are you? Are you even here?" It was Gail.

Holly checked her phone.

 _Is it really that time_.

Gail was home late, which was not an uncommon thing since becoming Detective.  
Holly had realised she had been pacing around the room for an hour, and was still no closer to the answer she needed.

"Lunchbox...great I'm talking to myself aren't I." There was a few my mumbles from Gail but Holly could not decipher what she was saying.

She started pacing again.

_How am I going to tell her? How can I say it without her running and getting stuck in her bloody tree?_

Even after 5 years together Holly still worried about this metaphorical tree Gail spoke about the first day they met.

Holly stopped dead, the footsteps were coming up the stairs and down the hallway, they were coming straight for their bedroom.

"Lunchbox are you in here? Please confirm your existence." Gail laughed and opened the door.

Holly looked at her, she looked so perfect. Even though she didn't like the fact she didn't wear her uniform anymore, Gail still pulled off the whole Detective thing pretty well.

"Hey beautiful" Holly says.

Her mouth was going dry, she leans on the dresser in their room.

 _Their room_.

She smiles to herself.

Gail walks over to her and puts her arms around her waist and kisses her cheek.

"Are you going deaf in your old age Nerd, I mean you are 2 whole years older than me." Gail laughs and Holly rolls her eyes. How can you not love her.

"Very funny Officer, how was work?" Holly asks.

"Great thank you, but I think my wife is ignoring me."

"What makes you think that?"

"Because when I got home tonight she never answered me, it was like I was walking into a ghost house." She starts laughing.

God that smile. Holly can't believe she got so lucky.

"I love you Gail" Holly leans in and gives Gail a kiss, it wasn't heated, it wasn't a "do me right here and now" kiss, it was a "I love you forever" kiss.

"Wow!" Gail smiles into the kiss. "I don't think I will ever get tired of kissing you Lunchbox".

They pull apart, Gail's hands are still around Holly's waist. She starts to panic I've got to tell her she's going to know something is happening soon enough.

"Gail I need to tell you something." Gail looks at Holly with worry in her eyes those blue beautiful eyes.

"Are you okay? What's happened?" Gail starts to worry.

"Why don't we go downstairs and get something to eat, I think there is still some of that pizza we had last night in the fridge. I can't be bothered to cook anything. Or we could order something..."

Holly starts to move towards the bedroom door.

"I fancy Thai...do you? Or maybe something different. We have takeaway too much don't you think? I mean it started as a once every week thing and now we have it at least three and I think..."

Holly is interrupted by Gail spinning her around and kissing her.

"Sorry, you just had to stop talking" Gail says against Holly's lips.

"What's the matter?" Gail pulls Holly to their bed and pushes her down to sit on it.

 _Just tell her for god sake Holly pull yourself together_.

"Can you go and get me some painkillers out of the bathroom please I think I'm getting a headache from all this talking."

Gail kisses Holly on the forehead and walks into the en suite.

Holly sits and waits, waits for the "oh my god" or "Lunchbox what is this" but she doesn't hear anything. The cabinet door closers and Gail walks back into the bedroom.

"Holly" She starts to open the pill bottle with one hand.

"Are you sure everything is okay?" Holly doesn't know if Gail has seen what she wanted her to see in the bathroom.

"Everything is fine Honey." Holly waits.

"Do you want to take these?" Gail asks.

Holly doesn't know if Gail is just being caring as she knows she doesn't like to take pills unless it is absolutely necessary.

"Ummmm...I don't think I should actually. I think the headache is starting to fade a little you know." Gail stops in front of Holly.

It is not until then that Holly realises she has something behind her back.

"Would this have anything to do with it?" Gail holds the object out in front of both of them and moves it from side to side.

"Bingo!" Holly says.

Gail bends down in front of Holly, between her legs.

"Really? Is it true" Gail asks with a sparkle in her voice.

Holly can't say anything, tears start to gather in her eyes. She just nods.

"Oh my god" Gail stands up and jumps onto the bed head first, pulling Holly down with her.

She pulls Holly onto her side and hugs her so tight that Holly feels like she can't breath. Gail starts kissing her head, moving so fast that Holly starts to giggle.

Gail places both her hands on Holly's cheeks and looks loving into her eyes.

"I'm so happy Lunchbox. Please tell me is it true?"

"You are going to be a mom...I'm pregnant." Holly says the tears start to roll down her face.

Gail looks like a little child opening their presents on Christmas day.

"I'm so happy Holly, oh my god. Why didn't you tell me when I came in? Oh my god, we are going to be mommies! I can't believe it! And after the first try as well. This is to perfect for words!" She kisses Holly so fiercely, and soon it turns into something more.

"Gail, Honey." Holly pulls away.

"We have to go to the doctors tomorrow to confirm it but I've done like 10 tests and they all said positive. So I think that is a good sign." She smiles at her wife her wife.

_The mother of our unborn baby. My beautiful love._

"Holly I'm so excited!" Gail moves her hands down to Holly's stomach and her head moves to.

"Hello in there my little baby, this is your mommy. I can't wait to meet you. You are so special. You are going to be the best child in the entire world. You are going to be so beautiful just like your mom. We are going to spoil you silly and you will never feel unloved, you can be what you want to be. I love you little one." Gail starts to cry, she buries her head in Holly's shirt.

"Honey come here please." Gail doesn't move.

"Gail now!" Holly insists. Gail moves to look and Holly.

"I'm so happy Holly, im so so so happy. This is perfect, you are perfect, this little Lunchbox..." Gail places her hand back on Holly's stomach "is going to be perfect. I love you so much Nerd, so so so much" She kisses Holly.

"I love you to Gail. And this little one loves you even more I can feel it. I've started thinking about what he or she is going to look like and whether they will have your eyes. I know Steve doesn't have the ice blue color that yours do but I hope it skipped to this little one". Holly places her hand over Gail's still on her stomach.

"Well we do share the same genes you know. I'm glad we chose him. I can't wait to see how big your boobs get." Gail laughs.

"You perv. This baby is going to be amazing because you're it's mummy. I have also been thinking about baby names. Before you say anything I know it's early but I just can't stop myself thinking about it." Gail moves her hand to Holly's cheek again.

"I don't blame you. So come on then what have you been thinking?" Gail says.

"You want to know."

"Of course I do."

"Okay" Holly sits up and leans against the headboard, Gail places her head on Holly's knees and starts rubbing Holly's stomach, she can't take her eyes of her unborn child.

"For a girl I was thinking Sarah, but it's to normal and this kid is going to be special. So then I thought about..." before she can say another word Gail steps in not taking her eyes away from her stomach.

"Rose, I think Rose. Then I have my Holly and Rose...Sorry" Gail looks at Holly. "What was you going to suggest?" Holly just looks at Gail.

_Them damn eyes I can't say no!_

"I love it, but can I make a suggestion. If it's a girl her middle name is going to be Abigail." Holly states as a matter of fact.

"Is that so." Gail smirks.

"Yes because..." Holly moves her hand to Gail's hair and strokes her fingers through it.

"She's going to be brave just like you." Gail smiles sweetly.

"Okay what is its a boy?" Gail asks.

"This one was hard, I was thinking of given him the middle name Steven." Gail smiles but doesn't say anything.

"I was thinking, now wait for me to explain why. I was thinking Finlay." She waits for Gail to say something but she doesn't so she continues.

"It was my grandfather's middle name..." Gail still doesn't say anything.

"It means 'little blonde solder'."Still nothing.

"...like you." Gail finally reacts.

"Finlay Steven Peck...I love it." She reaches her head up and kisses Holly.

"I hope it's twins." She whispers against Holly's lips.

"I hope not! I will be the size of this room if it is."

"And I will still love you and put your socks on in a morning when you can't reach your feet." Gail smiles.

"I love you Gail, I truly am head over heels in love with you and now we are going to have a little baby that is going to...well if they take after you they are going to drive me crazy, but if they have your eyes they will get away with murder."

"I hope they don't murder anyone, can you imagine." Gail starts to speak like a news anchor.

"Top news today! Detectives child caught for the murder of 100 innocent people." Holly starts laughing.

"I love you Holly, and if that child has your smile, I will help them get away with the killing spree they go on." Gail kisses Holly again. It starts to get heated and Holly cannot help the moans that are developing in her throat.

"Gail if you continue we will be practicing making baby number 2." They both start laughing.

"That was my plan Hols."


	2. San Francisco Calling

**_FLASHBACK_ **

_This can't be happening_. Gail thinks to herself.

"Holly what do you mean you are moving?" Gail starts walking up and down the changing rooms.

"I'm sorry Gail." Holly is sat on a bench and covers her face with her hands.

She starts crying. "I'm so sorry...I didn't know we would be back together, I don't know what to say?"

Gail comes and sits next to Holly and places her hands over Holly's and pulls them away from her face.

"Please don't leave me Holly...Please."

Holly can see the pain in her eyes.

_This is Gail vulnerable, this is Gail begging for me to stay._

Tears start to run down Gail's face. She can't help it, she is so scared of loosing Holly.

 _I really do love her_.

Holly moves her hand to wipe away the tears running down Gail's face.

"Please Holly, please...I love you."This is the first time she's said this.

Holly looks into her eyes, still wiping the tears away.

There's a noise of footsteps coming from the hallway, they had both forgotten where they were.

"Come on let's go somewhere and talk about this." Holly says and stands and pulls Gail up with her. She threads their fingers together and they walk to Holly's car.

They sit there in silence for a few seconds, neither of them know what to say. Neither of them know how to fix this.

"Love was suppose to be easy Gail. It wasn't meant to be this hard, it was meant to just fall into place. The first day I saw you I knew you were different. You got under my skin, at first it was with annoyance..." Holly laughs and can see Gail kind of smile. "Then you spent all day with me and I just knew. I thought to myself this woman is going to wreck me, this woman..." She pulls Gail's hand onto her lap and threads their fingers together once more. "Is going to make me forget everything I ever thought I knew about love. I know it sounds silly Gail, but I knew from that day that I never wanted to have anyone else. I guess what I'm trying to say is I love you, I always have and always will."

She looks at Gail.

 _She's perfect_. Holly thinks.

"Say something Gail please, I want to be with you so much that it hurts me. I really want this job, and it's going to be great for my future..." She moves her hand from Gail's and moves it to pull her head around so she's looking at her. "But you are my future. If you are not in it then it's not worth the sacrifice."

Gail looks up and she goes to say something but words won't come out.

"That...that what you have just said will be the vows at our wedding...One day." Gail says and Holly looks shocked."I don't want you to sacrifice your job for me Hols, but I want to be with you...but that's me being selfish."

Holly leans over and kisses Gail, the taste of salt from her tears linger on her lips.

"I'm not going Gail, I can't..." Holly says against Gail's lips. "I can't be without you."

They kiss again.

"Are you sure Lunchbox?" Gail says after a few seconds.

"Yes Gail. Besides how can I say I'm going now after you have just said that we will be getting married...One day." She smiles.

"I love you so much Holly. I knew from that first day we met too. You were so smart...so so smart." Gail admits.

"Now you are just copying me." Holly laughs and Gail smirks.

"Are you definitely sure Holly?"

"Yes Gail....but you have to promise me one thing...you will move in with me."

Gail thinks about. "Will there be an unlimited supply of bourbon and can I bring my Xbox?"

Holly laughs. "How can I say now to that."

They start to kiss again.

 _Do not fuck this up Abigail Peck. Do not, I repeat do not fuck this up._ Gail thinks to herself.


	3. Perfect Beginning

Gail couldn't sleep, the excitement was too much to bare.

_This is actually happening. I'm going to be a mom._

She tightened her arm that was wrapped around Holly.

Holly stirred and turned around to face Gail.

 _Shit...did I just wake her_.

Holly says something inaudible and continues to sleep.

_Thank god._

Gail moves her hand down and places it over Holly's stomach and bends her head under the covers.

"Hello little Lunchbox..." Gail's whispers so she doesn't wake Holly.

She moves down the bed a little more and props her head up with her hand and elbow. She rubs her other head over Holly's belly.

"I'm so excited to meet you. I don't think you realise how much you are going to be loved. You are going to have such an amazing life and you can be whatever you want to be...a cop...a forensic pathologist...a actor...a singer...anything you want to be and me and your mum will support you." She looks up to make sure Holly is still asleep then looks back down at Holly's stomach.

She lifts Holly's top careful and kisses just next to her belly button.

"I can wait to meet you baby. You have the best mommy in the world, she is so beautiful, and so caring. She saved me, and now shes giving me you. You best be good to your her, don't make her sick. Can you do me a favour though..." She kisses the same spot again and whispers so quietly "can you make her boobs bigger."

Holly laughs and Gail jumps.

"Crap Holly." Gail moves back up the bed to rest her head next to Holly's. "You scared me, how long have you been awake?" She asks, a little embarrassed.

"About the time you said forensic pathologist." She laughs. "Stop telling our unborn child that you want my boobs to grow." She kisses Gail.

"Well it's the least they can do." She smiles into the kiss.

"You really are the cutest you know that right?" Holly says.

"Not true, our soon to be baby is."

"How do you know, what if they have all the bad bits of me and Steve...what then?"

"All Steve's bits are bad." Gail smirks and

Holly rolls her eyes.

"But all your bits are spectacular...so they should erase his."

"But not your eyes." Holly cups Gail's cheek.

"If you say so Lunchbox."

"Why do you keep saying little Lunchbox...what if it's twins...what if its more...oh god Gail what if it's more than twins!"

"So what if it is, I will love them all." Gail smiles. "And if it is twins they will be my little Lunchboxes." She smiles and places her hand on Holly's stomach.

"I can't wait to feel him or her move. There's so much good things to look forward to."

Holly moves her hand over Gail's.

"It's a new adventure Gail...just don't go up a tree okay." She kisses Gail on her forehead.

"I promise I won't Hol, I promise. This is too good to run from." She kisses Holly fiercely.

"I love you Gail."

"I love you too." Gail kisses Holly again.

"What time do we need to be at the doctors tomorrow?"

"Ten thirty, so we best get some sleep."

"Yeah we should really..."

Gail rolls over and Holly spoons her.

Five minutes past.

"Holly I can't sleep, i'm too excited."

Holly laughs and Gail rolls over to face her again.

"I don't know why I'm having a child as I already have you." Holly says poking Gail on the ribs.

Gail squirms as she is ticklish there.

"The sooner we go to sleep, the sooner we get to see our little baby tomorrow."

"I know, I know. How big is he or she now?" Gail asks.

"I'm only 6 weeks...so very small...about the size of a lentil. The baby's nose, mouth and ears are starting to form though." Holly smiles.

"Really..." Gail looks down at Holly's stomach. "Wow!"

"Do you wish you were carrying the baby now?"

"Not really...I might next time, see how horrible it is first." She laughs.

"Ohhh thanks." Holly says and Gail kisses her.

"It's okay Nerd. Okay let's try and sleep again."

"You try and sleep more like."

Holly rolls over and Gail spoons her.

"Good night Lunchbox." She tickles Holly's stomach. "Good night little Lunchbox."

She kisses the back of Holly's head.

"Good night Gail. I love you."

"I love you too."

 _I'm going to be a mom!_  Was the last thing she remembered before she drifted off to sleep.


	4. Denied

**_FLASHBACK_ **

It had taken 6 months, 10 days, 12 hours and 52 minutes for the decision to be made.

Gail walked out of court. She could hear people around her shouting her name, trying to get her attention but they were not who she wanted to see right now.There was one person that would make all this hurt go away just by smiling at her.

Tears fell down her face. She looked urgently for her. She walked down the halls and searched for the brown hair that was in a perfect ponytail.

There she was in the distance talking to Oliver. She quickened her pace to her.

Once she got to her she tapped her on the shoulder. Holly flew around, took in the blonde stood in front of her and threw her arms around her.Gail started to crying even more.

_Man up Gail._

"I'm so sorry honey." Was all Holly could say. Gail couldn't reply.

She hugged Holly closer to her.

_This isn't happening._

She looked up into those big brown eyes and Holly smiled at her.

_There it is...but why don't I feel any better._

"Come on let's go back home." Holly said as she pulled Gail's hand into hers. "Sorry Oliver, will text you tomorrow." She smiled.

"That's fine sweetheart, go home and look after this one." He said as he gave Gail a hug. Gail couldn't even say goodbye.

She tried to give Oliver a smile but couldn't.

 _How can this be happening_.

They walked to Holly's car and got in. The drive back to their apartment was quiet.

Holly knew Gail would talk when she was ready and not before.

They walked through the door and Holly threw her keys on the table while Gail took off her shoes.

"Here let me help you." Holly insisted and walked over to her and pulled Gail's jacket off. Holly kissed Gail on the head.

"It's going to be okay you know." She waited for a reply. "Come let's sit and watch TV, something that we don't have to think too much about."She grabbed Gail's hand and pulled her towards their bedroom. "But first take a shower and change into something comfortable...okay?"

Gail nodded and walked towards the bathroom, grabbing a towel from the closest first.

She turned on the shower and got undressed.

 _How can this happen_.

Everything was suppose to work out, her and Holly had talked for hours about what they were going to do.

She jumped in the shower and let the water wash away the pain that she felt. Tear rolling down her face, she started to sob.

Holly walked into the bathroom and Gail was crouched down in the shower. She walked over turned off the shower and threw the towel around Gail's shoulders.

"Honey please stand up." Holly said trying to pull Gail into her arms. "Please..." Gail wasn't moving, hands covering her eyes, sobs coming from her.

Holly climbed into the shower next to her, pulled Gail into her arms and just sat there.

"It's going to be okay...We are going to get through this." Was all Holly could say.

Tears started flowing from her eyes. She hated seeing Gail like this, in pain, but this wasn't just Gail's pain it was hers.

"I'm never going to see her again." Gail said and Holly pulled her face up and so she could look into those blue eyes. "

We will, we will visit her and when she's old enough she will come and stay."

"I lost her...I lost Sophie...We lost Sophie."

"We haven't lost her Gail, she's with her family. Doesn't mean to say we won't love her any less, and that she will forget everything you have done for her."

"I really thought we was going to be a family. .."

"Me too honey, we will have a family one day, and Sophie will always be part of that."

She was in love with Holly, more than anything, and even though her heart was breaking from not being able to adopt Sophie, Holly was still her. Perfect Holly, the woman who made her heart stop by kissing her, that made everything better by hugging her, the woman whose arms held her at night and kissed her every morning.

"Plus one forever." Gail smirked.

"Is that a smile officer?" Holly poked Gail's ribs.

"Maybe...but only because you are such a Nerd."

"But you love me."

"With all my heart I do...I'm going to miss her so much." The sadness returned to Gail's eyes.

"I know you are...I'm know." Holly pulled Gail against her chest.

They stayed there for another 5 minutes.

"Can we go to bed? I know it's early but I just want to lie with you and talk and..." Gail trailed off.

"I would love to...plus my trousers are wet through now." Holly said going to stand up.

 _You may have lost Sophie but you still have an amazing girlfriend._ Gail thought as her eyes fell to watch Holly's bum as she stood to leave the bathroom.


	5. Little Lunchbox

_Just breathe...breathe_...Gail kept chanting to herself.

She sat in the doctor's waiting room with Holly's hand in hers.

 _Breathe_.

"What's the matter honey?" Holly asked.

"Nothing...just hoping everything's okay."Gail smiled and looked at Holly.

She was freaking out a little, but didn't want to confess to Holly that she was.

Gail looked into Holly's eyes. All that she saw looking back at her was love and she smiled again and leaned over to whisper in Holly's ear.

"I kind of love you Lunchbox."

Holly's cheeks started to glow red as Gail pulled back a little and placed a kiss on the little smile that she loved so much.

"Only kind of?"

"Yeah...kind of a lot." Holly laughed and looked down at their hands.

"Holly and Gail Peck." The receptionist called. "The doctor is ready to see you." She pointed down the hall.

Gail pulled Holly to stand and started walking to the room.

 _Breathe_.

She knocked on the door.

"Come in." Came the voice from inside the room.

She peered around the door and pulled Holly with her.

"Hello ladies, how are we both? I hear we have some good news." The doctor smiled.

Over the past few months this four walled, tiny room had become a second home. Dr Katy Wilkes had become a friend to both the women.

"That's why we are here Doc, we want you to say that this time it has worked." Gail said as herself and Holly sat on the seats near the desk. "

Well Holly why don't we just get on here..." Dr Katy said as she stood and patted the bed. "And see if you have a little one in there."

Holly smiled and walked over to the bed, laying down and pulling her top up to reveal her stomach.

Gail walked over to the other side of the bed to what Dr Katy was on and grabbed Holly's hand. She still couldn't believe how beautiful Holly was.

 _Breathe_.

"You know the drill Holly, this will be cold." Dr Katy said.

Holly gasped when the cold gel hit her skin. Gail squeezed her hand a smiled down at her.

"Right now let's see..." Dr Katy said moving around Holly stomach.

Gail stood there, and waited for what felt like forever.

_Breathe_

Holly's hand squeezed tight when all of a sudden there it was.The sound they had waited so long to hear.

Holly gasped.

"Well, I am pleased to say you are pregnant Holly."

Tears started rolling down Holly's face and Gail crouched down a little and kissed her cheek.

"Hmmm..." Dr Katy said.

"What is it." Gail said with a slight hint of fear in her voice.

"Well if you look here..." Dr Katy pointed at the screen. "It appears that you are having twins."

Holly cried even more.

Gail stood there with her mouth wide open.

"Congratulations."

"You sure doc?" Gail asked.

_Breathe_

 

"110% Gail. I will leave you both for a moment while I go and get the print out of the scan."

Dr Katy left the room and Gail kissed Holly passionately.

"It's actually happening Hols." She said millimetres from Holly's lips.

"It's all coming together...Two babies...Two!" She laughed and kissed Holly again.

Holly flew her arms around Gail and pulled her even closer.

Teasr were running freely down Gail's face.

Everything was falling into place and nothing could make this happy moment horrible.

"Not exactly a fairytale..." Holly said.

"But still kind of beautiful." Gail smiled.

_And relax._


	6. Countdown

Gail could feel warm hands caressing her skin just underneath her tank top she wore to sleep in.

She wondered how long she could stay like this before Holly realised she was awake.

The hand was slowly moving up her body toward her breasts.

 _Do not laugh_. Gail said to herself.

It was hard not to, every move Holly's fingers made felt like tiny sparks on her skin and made her sensitive with every touch.

Holly moved and started to kiss Gail's cheek moving to her ear.

"I know you're awake." Holly said, and even though Gail had her eyes shut she knew her wife had a smirk on her face.

"I'm asleep." Gail smiled, and Holly laughed. "I'm dreaming about my sexy wife feeling me up, it's just getting interesting."

Holly moved her hands again, drawing invisible pictures. "You look so beautiful when you are asleep." Holly said.

Gail opened her eyes and held her hand over her chest. "You mean I don't look beautiful all the time, I am shocked."

Holly started to tickle Gail. "You are such a drama queen." She said laughing. "Seriously Gail you are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen...and I can't quite believe you are my wife and the mother of my children."

Holly moved her other hand to touch her own stomach.

"I think you will find I'm the lucky one Lunchbox." Gail replied. She moved her hand over Holly's. "Not long now babies and you can see your beautiful mom." She gave Holly a kiss. "Not long Hols." Another kiss. "2 months and we will have our little Lunchboxes and we won't sleep for 18 years."

Holly slapped Gail's hand. "You had to ruin a perfect moment didn't you."

"Always." Gail smiled. "Anyway where was we."

Gail started to kiss her and pushed Holly onto her back. Pulling Holly's top up over her bump and massaging her breasts.

Holly's nipples had always reacted to Gail's touch, but now she was pregnant they did even more so.

Holly moaned into the kiss. "God Gail, I love you."

Gail trailed kisses down Holly's neck and down to her nipples. Taking her right one in her mouth and sucked slowly. She knew Holly was sensitive since being pregnant, and it didn't take her long to reach the ultimate high. She ran her tongue over the nipple and traced kisses over her swollen belly.

"I love you little people in there so much."

Kissing her way back up, she moved her hand under Holly's shorts, and between her, very wet, folds. Holly arched into the touch and moaned.

"Gail."

Gail kissed her passionately, flicking her fingers against Holly's clit.

She could tell how close Holly was and her body was rocking against her fingers. It had taken her a long time to get used to the fact that the babies didn't know what she was actually doing to their mom, and it was the only time that they seemed to calm down recently.

Gail slipped two fingers inside Holly and placed her palm against her clit. Holly bit Gail's bottom lip and screamed her name.

Gail could feel her contract against her fingers, moving them slowly so Holly could come down from her high.

She pulled her hand out of the shorts and draped her arm over Holly's stomach.

"We need to do this more often, apparently it helps with labour." Gail said matter of fact.

"I will not complain if that's what you want to do." She smiled.

Gail leaned in and pecked her lips. "You have never been so sexy as you are pregnant, you are definitely carrying the next two again." Another peck was given.

"Next time." Holly asked with a smirk.

"Yeah next time." Gail said resting her head on Holly's shoulder.


	7. Rude Awakening

Gail woke with a jump, her heart felt like it was going to jump out of her chest.

"Shit" She muttered. She rolled over and her arms met empty space. "Holly..." She said.

She sat up and saw that the bathroom light was on. She slide off the bed.

"Hols..." She started walking to the light.

"Gail please don't come in..." Holly answered.

 _She's crying._ Gail thought.

She quickened her pace to the bathroom. Holly was sat on the floor head above the toilet. Gail sat next to her and pulled her into a hug.

"Are you okay? Why didn't you wake me up?" Gail asked.

"I didn't want you to see me throwing up like this, it isn't exactly attractive is it."

"We are in this together, and I don't care about the sick, you have seen me throwing up my guts plenty of times."

Holly was three month pregnant and it hadn't been easy for her. She was sick most mornings, and throughout the day too. This was new though she hadn't been awaken in the night with the sickness.

Gail smiled as you tilted Holly's head up to wipe her tears away. "Are you in pain?"

"No but I feel like I've thrown up everything from the past week!"

"Why are you crying?"

Holly didn't answer. She put her hand over her stomach and rubbed it. A small bump was starting to form, but it was hardly visible.

"Hols..."

"I'm scared Gail...what if I can't do this?"

Gail laced her fingers with Holly's on her stomach and pulled her around into her lap.

"You can, you are going to be amazing, you know that right. You are saying this now because you are tired, and have thrown up a whole restaurant..." Holly laughed. "Baby, everything is going to be fine and these two little ones are going to be fine." Gail rubbed Holly's belly.

"Thank you." Was all Holly said.

Their relationship had grown so much over the 5 years together, not only did Holly save Gail but now Gail saved Holly, even though she didn't realise she needed to be saved.

"Come on Lunchbox, I'll get you the trashcan..." She pointed to it in the corner of the room. "And a glass of water and I'll hold you until you fall asleep, how does that sound?"

"Perfect...I would kiss you bu..." Holly began but Gail interrupted her with a kiss. "But my breath stinks." She laughed.

"I've kissed worse." Gail said.

"Oi" Holly said poking Gail.

Holly stood up and pulled Gail up. She walked over the their bed and made herself comfortable while Gail got the trashcan and water.

She placed the trashcan near the bed and put the water on the bedside table.

"Do you need anything else?" Gail asked.

"Yeah..." Holly said pulling Gail on top of her.

"Holly the babies."

"They're fine trust me." She said kissing along Gail's jaw."Now get in bed next to me and hug me like you have never hugged me before."

"Tease." Gail moved over Holly and spooned her. "Are you sure you're okay Hols?" She laced her fingers with Holly's over her stomach.

"I'm fine honey, just wish I didn't pay for that meal tonight." She giggled and she felt Gail laugh behind her then place a kiss on her shoulder.

"I wish I could make it better I really do."

"You are, for just being here and holding me." Holly moved back a little to be closer to Gail.

"I'm glad." Gail said and planted another kiss on Holly's shoulder. "And by the way don't think I haven't noticed..."

"Noticed what?" Holly asked confused.

"This little bump that's started to appear." Gail said tickling Holly's stomach. "It's amazing how two babies can fit in there."

"Wait until I'm bigger, and you won't be able to fit your arms around me."

"That will never happen, I will always find a way." Gail fell asleep fast and Holly laid there for a while thinking about their future.

 _In a few months we will have everything we have ever wanted_. She smiled to herself and fell to sleep with the warmth of Gail's body against her.


	8. Angels

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a little upsetting...but I thought I needed to write something that wasn't all happy. 
> 
> Comments welcome.

**_FLASHBACK_ **

_This wasn't happening._

Holly brought the the cold hand up to her lips and kissed the palm of the woman she loved so much.

She was sat at the side of Gail's hospital bed waiting for her to wake up from her nap. Holly had tried to be strong for Gail's sake, but her heart felt broken and there was nothing that could fix it.

Holly gave in and let the tears fall from her eyes.

"This isn't fair." She muttered to herself. 15 weeks. 15 weeks of pure happiness, thinking everything was working out and coming together but in the space of a few seconds everything had changed.

* * *

 

_"HOLLY! HOLLY!" Gail stood in their bedroom holding her stomach._

_Holly ran into the room._

_"There's something wrong Hols...OUCH!" Gail sat on the edge of the bed. Holly bent in front of her moving her hands away from her stomach._

_"It hurts...there's something wrong."_

_"We need to go to the hospital...NOW!" Holly helped Gail up from the bed._

_That's when she saw it. Blood where Gail had been sat. Gail saw that Holly was looking at something and turned to look at it._

_"I've lost him haven't I." Gail started crying, holding her stomach again._

_"Come on honey we need to move."_

* * *

 

That was how they had ended up at the stroke of midnight sat in a hospital room, Gail exhausted, and Holly not knowing how to fix all of this.

Holly kissed Gail's hand again.

"It's going to be okay, I will find away to sort this out...I will."

She stood up and kissed Gail's forehead and Gail's eyes opened slowing, then realising where she was, started to cry.

"It wasn't a nightmare was it, it was really. I lost our little boy." She sobbed.

Holly sat on the edge of the bed placing her hand on Gail's cheek.

"And now I can't have kids...I can't do anything. I've messed this up for both of us. It's all my fault..." She cried.

Holly kissed her chapped lips.

"It's not your fault honey. I'm going to fix this..." She kissed her again.

"How Hols...how?!" Gail snapped. "I fucked everything up, I made it so my own child, our child, didn't want to live within me."

"You didn't do anything wrong, please believe me Gail." Holly stroked her fingers over Gail's cheek.

"I'm sorry...its just...its fucked up and now I can't give you children."

"I love you Gail, that's all I know right now and that is what is going to pull us through this mess. In a few months we will try again and..." She was cut off.

"How Holly?! Nothing is going to replace him, and you made it pretty clear you didn't want to give birth." Holly could see the heartbreak in her eyes.

"Nothing is everything going to replace him." She leaned in for a kiss again. "And regarding the giving birth thing...I'd do anything for you." Gail smiled.

 _There it is._ Holly thought smiling back at her true love.

Gail pulled Holly into a flaming kiss, with all the promises of the future.

"I love you Lunchbox." Gail said but Holly could still see the sadness in her eyes.

 _This pain will never go away._ Holly thought as she moved to hug Gail.

* * *

 

Nathaniel William Peck was buried a week later. Holly and Gail sat through the service holding hands, Holly stroking Gail's hand the whole time.

Everyone was there, there families and friends, they had supported them through the past week.

Holly had tried to hold it all together, to be strong, but during the service everything came out. Gail comforted her, pulling her into her side and draping an arm around her shoulder.

"It's okay Lunchbox..." Gail whispered into her Holly hair. "He will always be our little boy."


	9. Anniversary

_**FLASHBACK** _

10 months after they had lost Nathaniel they tried to get pregnant again. Holly hadn't taken much convincing over the whole 'getting pregnant' thing. Gail had asked her on several occasions if this was something that she was sure she wanted to do and Holly's answer was always the same “Yes, I am doing this for us so people can see that our love has made something beautiful.” It was always said with love in her eyes with the hint of sadness that was Nathaniel.

There wasn't a day that went by that they both didn't think about Nate, but with each day it got a lot easier to understand. The first month was the hardest, for both Gail and Holly. It took a while for Gail to come to terms with the fact that she was never going to carry a child again, but it never hurt as much as loosing their son.

She stilled blamed herself for what happened and Holly could see that, and whenever she could see Gail gazing off somewhere she would kiss her fully on the lips and say “I love you.” and Gail would return back to reality.

Getting pregnant the second time was hard. Holly had never been in tune with her body, and trying to get pregnant was driving her insane, but Gail was doing everything she could to help. Steve had basically begged them to let him help with having another baby, he wanted to give them hope and of course Gail an Holly had accepted straight away, finding a donor was the worst part of the getting pregnant.

They spent hours in the doctors surgery waiting for a yes or a no, until one night, while she was washing the dishes from their dinner, Gail said the one thing that made so much sense.

“Lunchbox”

Holly looked up from the book she was reading at the breakfast bar.

“Hmmm...”

“I have been thinking...”

“Don't try to hard you might pull something.” Holly smirked and Gail rolled her eyes.

Gail walked over to Holly spun the stool around so she was facing her and stood between her legs.

“Can you be serious for like...I don't know...five minutes.” Gail said.

“Isn't that usually my line.”

“Please...” Gail said with a serious look and Holly knew that she wasn't in the mood to be teased.

“Okay I'm listening.” Holly took Gail's hand in hers and placed a kiss on her palm then placed both their hands on her knee.

“It has been a few months of trying.”

“Tell me something I don't know.”

“Hols please just let me finish.” Gail waited for a remark back.

 _When did I become the serious one_ Gail thought.

“Okay so what I thought was...what if we tried here, at home, in our own bed, no doctors, well except for you obvious.” She smiled. “Just me and you and no florescent lights.”

Holly thought about the idea for a few seconds.

“Hols what do you think?”

“Sounds like a brilliant idea to me.” She pulled Gail down to sit on her knee and Gail placed a kiss on the top of her head.

“I am full of great ideas Lunchbox, you have been with me for nearly five years and you haven't realised it yet. Shame on you.”

Holly reached up and kissed Gail.

“Your best idea ever was purposing to me.” She smiled.

“God I love you.” Gail said as she bent down again to kiss Holly with passion. “You know it's two weeks until our anniversary, how about we do it then?”

“Sounds good to me Detective.” Ever since Gail's promotion at work, Holly had upgraded her nickname for the blonde to Detective, and Gail loved it.

“You know he would have been 10 months old nearly.” Holly said.

“I know.” Gail tried to hold back the tears.

“I always think what it would be like if he was here with us. If he would have your blue eyes and pale skin. If his eyebrows do that thing that yours do when you look at me as if I am crazy.” Gail laughed through the tears. “You amaze me Gail you know that, you are the strongest person I know. Through all this...this...shit that you have been through over the past year, you still have so much love in you.” Holly cupped Gail's cheek with her hand.

“I got through it all because of you, we are a team now Hols. Plus one forever remember...you promised.” She smiled.

 

* * *

 

_**TWO WEEKS LATER** _

She wanted everything to be perfect, she a laid candles out in their bedroom...everywhere. Holly would be home from work soon and there would be dinner waiting for her when she did. Gail had left work early so she could set everything up and told Holly she couldn't pick her up from work as she had to nip to her mom's, which was the worst lie in history as why the hell would she choose to go and see her.

She'd drove to collect the stuff she need to make Holly's favourite meal and her favourite bottle of wine and stopped by the sperm bank to collect the...well the obvious. She thought it was disgusting and tried not to think about it but not before taking a photo and sending it to Steve saying “Cheers brother *sick face*.”

Holly would be home in half hour and everything was nearly in place, but she needed to get changed into something a little more comfortable. She had chosen her red dress that Holly loved her in, it showed just the right amount of boobs and made her bum and legs look amazing. She placed her hair up in a bun, now it was longer again she could, and applied some red lipstick.

“Perfect.” She gathered herself and walked down stairs just as she could hear the keys turn in the door. She pressed play on her iPod and waited, but Holly didn't come in.

“What the hell.” Walking to the front door she could hear Holly muttering to herself.

Gail opened the door slowly to see Holly crouched down picking up some flowers with hands full of bags.

“What are you doing Lunchbox.”

“Was trying to surprise you and then I dropped the roses and then I...” Holly stopped to look up and saw Gail and the words didn't seem to come out anymore.

“You was saying.” Gail smirked knowing full well Holly liked what she saw.

“Wow you look...sorry just...wow you look beautiful.” She seemed to forget what she was originally doing and stood to kiss her wife.

“Watch my lipstick, my wife will be home soon.”

“Oh really...well I can't help it...you look amazing honey.” Holly glanced over Gail's shoulder and saw all the hard work Gail had done. “You are kind of perfect you know that right.”

“Oh I know.”

They managed to get inside and Holly just couldn't stop staring at Gail.

“I wanted to make everything special, so your favourite bottle of red is in the fridge, and dinner is in the oven ready to be served.” Holly walked over to Gail and put her arms around her neck. Gail welcomed her and placed her arms around her waist.

“Happy anniversary honey.” Holly kissed Gail on the lips.

“Happy anniversary, tonight is going to be one to remember forever.”

 


	10. Dreams

No matter how many times Gail looked at Holly, she could not get over how beautiful she was. From her little toes that were painted pink, that Gail had done as Holly was struggling more and more to reach them, all the way up her long tanned legs, with the cute little dimples on her knees.

Gail ran her fingers up Holly's legs as she sat next to her on their bed. She had just got in from her shift, it was late but she still half expected Holly to be awake. As she stuck her head around their bedroom door and saw her pregnant wife laid on her side in bed, she couldn't help but stare. This is how she found herself at quarter to midnight, still in her uniform, faintly running her fingers over her wife's bare skin. The twins kept moving slightly and Holly's stomach would ripple every now and again.

She continued to look up her wife's body, the white boy shorts that were hugging her hips perfectly, white always looked better against Holly's skin than her own. She moved her hand over Holly's hip to the dip, it was probably her favourite part on her wife, her thumb fit perfectly in it.

She guided her palm up and over the bump that her twins had made, it was perfect, she couldn't believe how two babies fit in there. She held her hand there for a while and felt the babies move to the added pressure. Dipping her head to kiss Holly stomach, she whispered "Hello little Lunchboxes."

Holly stirred but didn't wake, she muttered something in her sleep but Gail couldn't work out what it was until Holly spoke again "ummm Gail." It was so quiet that Gail thought maybe she was imagining it but she took her chances and laid down next to her.

She pulled back Holly's shorts just a little and placed her palm on her core, learning on her other hand and elbow for support. Gail watched as Holly's eyes moved behind her eyelids and her lips turned up into a small smile. Gail brushed her hand over the hairs of Holly core, she wouldn't admit it to Holly but she preferred the natural look. She bent her head slightly and kissed Holly's soft lips.

"Mmmmmm." Holly moaned. "Hey." Her eyes fluttered open to see Gail's blue eyes staring back at her.

"Hey." Gail smiled. She loved the 'just woken up' Holly.

"You're late." Holly glanced over at the bedside table where the clock was.

"I've been in for about half an hour, watching you sleep." Gail admitted

"You have." Holly blushed a little and moved her hand to Gail's cheek. She gasped and moved her hand shockingly from Gail to her stomach.

Gail pulled her hand away for Holly shorts and put it on top of her hand.

"Are you okay?!" Gail panicked.

"Yeah, one of your children just kicked me in the rib." She laughed.

"Must of been bad as they are only my children when they do something horrible to you." She smirked.

"Why have you moved your hand?" Holly teased. "It felt nice there." She giggled pulling Gail's hand back to its rightful place.

Gail laughed. "Was you having a good dream?"

"I can't remember why?" "You was muttering my name...In a sexy dream kind of way." "Maybe I was..." Holly said slyly. "Maybe I wasn't. How about you try and rejig my memory." She said with the raise of an eyebrow. Gail leant forward and kissed Holly with force.

 _That never gets boring_ she thought.

"You taste like processed sugar." Holly laughed.

"I may have had a doughnut or two with Oliver. Shall I go and brush my teeth?"

She didn't wait for a reply and started to push of the bed.

Holly grabbed her. "No no no...Please...stay...I like it."

"You do."Gail snuggled in Holly again

"Uh huh...do you know what else I like."

"What...?" Gail smirked and pushed herself as close to Holly as the babies would let her.

"When you talk to the twins. They love it when you speak to them, they start moving around when they hear your voice."

"They were moving when you were sleeping and I wasn't even talking."

"Maybe they know when you are in the room."

"Holly that's not true, come on you're a doctor."

"A girl can pretend can't she." Holly hooked her finger around Gail's neck and pulled her lips to hers. There mouths found the steady pattern they always did. Holly moaned as Gail's tongue grazed her top lip.

"Baby I need to go and get out of my uniform."

"Noooo." Holly said breathless. "I like it, you know I do. Keep it on."

Gail moved her hand down under the boy short for what felt like the 100th time that night.

"God you're so wet already." Gail said ghosting Holly lips.

"Fuck." Holly's back arched as Gail teased her. "Fuck Gail..." She wrapped her arms around her and turned them around slightly so Gail was laid on top of her a little. "The dream was good what can I say."

Gail laughed. "Oh really." She dipped her head down and sucked on Holly right nipple a little.

 _Thank you hot Canadian summers_.They both always slept naked except for shorts during the hot months.

"Tell me about this dream." Gail continued as she dipped her fingers into Holly a little.

"I will tell you...just please...don't stop." She scratched Gail's back a little and started to explain what Gail was doing to her in her dreams.


	11. Infinity

_**FLASHBACK** _

 

"Traci?" Gail shouted, running to catch her friend up.

It had been another long day at 15, and it was nearing night shift and Gail just wanted to go home and snuggle with her girlfriend and watch documentaries with her. Who was she kidding she wanted to watch Holly while she watched some silly programme about bones, because the way Holly's eyebrows knitted together when she was concentrating was the cutest thing Gail had ever seen.

She pushed them thoughts to the back only her mind and caught up with Traci.

"What's up?" Traci asked.

"I kind of need your help with something."

"You needing my help...ha...you don't even consider me a friend Gail."

Gail was shocked.

"I do." Gail continued. "You are more than a friend Traci...you know...you're family...kind of anyway."

"Wow! Gail Peck being nice, never thought I'd live to see the day." Traci laugh. "What can I help you with?"

"You can't tell anyone, promise me."

"Okay...This is interesting. What is it?"

Gail looked at the floor.

"I'm going to propose to Holly." She muttered under her breath.

"Sorry what was that?"

Gail looked up.

"I'm going to propose to Holly." She said through gritted teeth, trying not to shout.

"You are! Really Gail?!"

"Yes!" Gail snapped.

"Oh my god this is great." Traci thought about it a minute. "Why do you need my help?"

"I'm not good and buying jewellery and stuff. Holly will end up with a massive skull ring if I go on my own. I need help choosing something."

Traci laughed. "Okay."

"Okay you will help me?"

"Yeah of course. You are right, if you go alone she will end up with some massive diamond that she can't even wear to work in." Traci continued to laugh.

"Shit! I didn't think of that. See this is why I need your help."

"When do you want to go?"

"Is tomorrow okay?"

"If Steve can watch Leo then yes. Pick me up about 11."

"Sounds good."

Gail started to walk down towards the exit of 15. "Traci." She turned back around. "Please don't tell Steve."

"I won't." Traci called over her shoulder.

"Thank you."

Gail started walking again. "And Traci, thank you for coming with."

"Gail I'm doing this for Holly not you."

Gail could hear Traci laughing as she pushed open the exit door and walked into the freezing cold Toronto air.

Later that evening Gail was snuggling into Holly when her phone buzzed. She sighed and went to get her phone off the counter in the kitchen.

**Traci: okay for tomorrow, not said anything to Steve about what we are going to town for, just having a girly day ;)**

Gail let out a loud exhale.

"Everything okay honey?" Holly shouted from the living room.

"Yeah everything's fine. I'm going out with Traci tomorrow, hope that's okay?"

Gail typed her reply to Traci.

**Gail: okay see you at 11am sharp.**

"That's fine by me."

Gail walked back to the sofa and threw herself on Holly.

"Ouch." Holly shouted, but it was muffled by Gail's chest.

"Stop complaining Lunchbox, you like when your head is between my boobs usually."

Gail moved to straddle Holly.

"I love you Lunchbox." Gail said caressing Holly's cheek.

"I love you too Officer." Holly replied and leaned forward to kiss her.

* * *

 

Gail pulled her car outside Traci and Steve's apartment at just before 11. Gail was feeling nervous, not so nervous that she was going to turn into a cat and climb a tree, but she was excited about this future plan. She knew that Holly was the one, she'd known since Holly had held her all night, when she had burnt her arm, just so she could sleep. She knew when Holly had hugged her so tight when she had lost Sophie and whispered sweet nothings into her ear.

"She's the one." Gail said to the empty car.

At that Traci opened the passenger door.

"Are you talking to yourself?" Traci laughed.

"Just reassuring myself is all." Gail smiled.

They drove down town, pulling into a space just outside Holly's favourite antique shop.

"Gail you can't buy Holly's ring here." Traci said taking in where they were.

"Just trust me Trace. This is Holly's favourite old shop in this city. She says it reminds her of home."

Every time Gail and Holly went into town they always went into this shop.

Hutchinson Antiques was the smallest shop Gail had ever been in, but also the quietest.

As Gail and Traci walked in the old man behind the counter greeted them.

"Hello again Gail." He said with a smile.

"Hi George. How's business?"

"Same old. How's Holly?" He said with a smile.

"She's good. She's the reason I'm in here today with my friend Traci." Gail replied. "I need a ring." She smiled.

"You do?!" George said excited of the prospect of showing off his polished engagement rings.

"I need something practical." Gail said walking over to the counting where George was placing the rings out. "Something that screams Holly. Something beautiful, yet not obviously beautiful. Something that will go nice with anything she's wearing."

Traci was not far behind Gail, looking over her shoulder to see the rings set out in front of them. Gail looked closely at them, there was so many pretty rings but none where Holly.

They spent half hour looking and re-looking at the rings and still nothing.

"My stock changes all the time Gail, I'm sure there will be one you truly like in a few weeks."

Gail sighed. "I need one today."

George coughed and cleared his throat. He grabbed his walking stick that was hanging from the counter. He walked over to a large cabinet that was stood in the corner of the shop.

"I might have something for you Gail." He unlocked the door and stretch for something on the top shelf. "It's not something you would usually get as an engagement ring but it's beautiful still."

He walked back to Gail and Traci, holding something tight in his left palm. He placed the ring on the counter and waved his hand for Gail to look at it. Gail was shocked.

Why hadn't he shown her this one before. It was a simple but on closer look the white gold band had a small opal stone in it. Gail picked the ring up at moved it from side to side and saw the colours of the stone twinkle in the sunlight that was peeping through the little square windows. Every colour she saw reminded her of Holly, they reminded her of herself when she was with Holly.

 _It's beautiful_ Gail thought.

"Why..." Gail cleared her throat, she realised she was getting a little emotional. "Why has no one brought this ring?"

"The stone isn't big enough for people, everyone is more bothered about big expensive rings to care about one's that hold true beauty." He stated matter of fact.

She looked in the centre of the ring and saw the symbol.

"I'll have this one." She rushed.

"Gail are you sure you don't want to look somewhere else?" Traci asked.

"No I don't. I love it. It's Holly in ring form." She laughed. "And look, it has the infinity symbol in the middle of it Trace. Holly writes that on every note she leaves me. This ring is meant for her."

She handed over her card so George could make the payment.

"What does opal mean?" Gail asked.

"It means many things, depends where you read it. But the one meaning that always comes up is love." George swiped Gail's card and handed it back to her. "It was my wife's."

Gail choked. "You can't let me have it then."

She was shocked. "Margaret would have wanted someone to have it that saw it's true beauty. Holly is one lucky lady."

Gail contemplated what George had said.

"I'm the lucky one George. Thank you for this."

She grabbed the little bag that had a beautiful red suede box in it.

"Thank you so much. Now I just need to get her to say yes." "

She will my dear...she will." He said with a smile.

Gail and Traci said their goodbyes and promised to come back soon.

As Gail walked the short distance to her car all she could think about was what if Holly said no. But she pushed it to the back of her mind and replaced it with.

 _She's going to say yes._ And with that a massive smile was placed on her lips.


	12. First Dates

_**Flashback** _

Gail laid there; sleep was not coming easy tonight. You would have thought that she had spent the whole day doing nothing, but in fact she spent most of it chasing the criminals of Toronto.

She stared at the ceiling.

 _Why not just close your eyes and sleep_ she asked herself.

She could feel the bruise on her back where some idiot had pushed her during a chase that afternoon. She had fallen straight into a metal bin; she knew instantly that it was going to leave a mark. It wasn't as bad as the pain she had in her head though, questions unanswered that she was too scared answer.

The fact was she couldn't stop thinking about Holly, every second she had time to herself she found herself thinking about the brunette with her little side smile. She thought about what Holly would feel like, and not just in a sexual way but she wasn't going to deny that it had gone through her mind...a lot.

Holly's laugh lit up the whole room, her laugh would make anyone laugh along with her, her eyes were like muddy puddles that Gail wanted to jump in like a five year old child.

She thought about how Holly's hand would feel in hers, how their hands would fit together, would it be a perfect fit?

How would Holly's arms feel wrapped her waist?

How would Holly's lips feel on her neck?

How would Holly's lips feel on her chest, going down to her ni...

"SHIT!" Gail laid there for a second and held her pillow over her face. Maybe she was gay, but no other woman made her fell hopelessly...hopeless.

She screamed into her pillow. Whatever Holly had done to her she was hooked.

Her heart started racing, she threw her pillow across the room.

"SHIT!" her perfume bottle off her dresser fell to the floor with a bang.

"Fuck it!" Gail thought and didn't look to see if it was in once piece.

She laid there for a while longer thinking about Holly. Ever since the first time she saw her at the crime scene she knew she was different. At first she couldn't put her finger on it, she thought maybe it was because Holly had this vibe coming off her that made Gail feel comfortable and she trusted that. Holly made her laugh most of the time, and not a laugh that was to make the other person think they were funny, she laughed until her stomach hurt because Holly was funny. When she thought about Holly, it felt like tiny butterflies in her stomach bursting to get out. Holly felt like home or Christmas day in the middle of summer. It just made sense to like Holly.

_Shit! I like Holly._

The realisation hit Gail like a ton of bricks.

_Fuck! I like Holly._

"Holly." She said to the empty room.Her tongue felt right saying that name; it was like her voice was meant to say that name.

"What are you doing to me?"

 _We are friends_ she thought.

 _Do I want more?_ Contemplating that, she laid still.

_I think I want more._

She grabbed her phone and checked to see what time it was. The time read just after midnight, she unlocked her phone and went to messages.

She laid there for a little while debating whether to send the message she so desperately wanted to.

_Stop being silly and do it. What's the worst that could happen?_

She started to type out the message.

**Gail: Hey Holly, are you free tomorrow? Just wondered if you wanted to go and try that Italian place that you keep going on about...I know you are hinting for me to take you ;) Just let me know. Officer Awesome x**

She hovered over the send button for a second, and then clicked it. She locked her phone again and placed it on the bedside table and got up to check on her perfume bottle.

Luckily for her it wasn't broken so she put it back on the dresser just as her phone vibrated. She jumped and the bottle fell off onto the floor again.

"Really!?" She bent down and picked it up again and put it down in its rightful place.

Walking to her phone she grabbed the pillow she had thrown and jumped back onto her bed, legs folded and the pillow on top of them. She reached for her phone and there it was the text she hoped she would get.

**Lunchbox: Officer Awesome...really! I like it ;) For you I am always free. What time shall we say 7? Lunchbox x**

Gail's heart skipped a beat. Sure they had had meals together before but this was going to be different, Gail wanted this to be different, she needed this to be different. She wanted to impress Holly, and by remembering that she wanted to go to the new Italian will surely impress Holly.

**Gail: You know you love it Nerd. I will pick you up at 7. Wear something pretty :) See you in 19 hours x**

The excitement was building; she needed to get to sleep. Sure she was only on a short shift tomorrow but she had a lot to do.

Her phone vibrated again.

**Lunchbox: Is this your weird way of asking me on a date Officer? Because if it is than I will have to make sure I have matching underwear on ;) x**

"Wow!" Gail said to herself. She got a flash of Holly stood in nothing but a matching pair of white lace underwear, her tanned skin becoming more apparent compared to the white of the material on it. Her boobs placed in the bra that fit her perfect, her smooth skin curving down to her beautiful hips that held the underwear like it was meant to be. Gail gulped. This is definitely something. Her phone vibrated again, she realised she had waited too long to reply to her.

**Lunchbox: Sorry that...sorry that was kind of forward. See you tomorrow x**

Gail replied with the only thing she could think of.

**Gail: I look forward to seeing them... I mean you :) Night Lunchbox. X**

I have a date with Holly Stewart. Gail thought smiling and thinking about tomorrow's activities.

She needed to make sure you booked the table tomorrow, and made a mental note to do so.

Her thoughts went back to Holly, this was becoming a recurring event. She closed her eyes, and this time didn't stop the image of Holly kissing her way down Gail's stomach with her long brown hair spread out, following and tickling. Gail's heart raced and traced her hand down under her boy shorts. She welcomed the thoughts this time.

_I'm going to hell anyway._


	13. Tattoos

Breakfast in bed was becoming her favourite thing about a Sunday morning.

Gail had started doing it for her the day after they found out they were pregnant, and she hadn't missed a Sunday since.

It varied a lot, sometimes pancakes, sometimes toast and cereal but always with a glass of fresh orange juice, a decaf coffee and a single flower (picked from their garden).

Sunday morning was something for them both to look forward to, Gail had managed not to work a single one during the previous months of Holly's pregnancy, but of course they both knew that she would eventually have to work one.

"I'm really sorry Hols." Gail shouted from the kitchen.

"Why what have you done now! Please tell me you haven't broken the coffee machine...Gail!"

"Don't be so silly." Gail said and Holly jumped.

Gail laughed and went to sit down on the sofa next to Holly, but first gave her a kiss as an apology.

"I've got to go into work tomorrow." She huffed.

"Really." Holly replied with a sad look.

"Sorry Lunchbox. I'll make it up to you though I promise."

“And just how are you going to do that?” Holly smirked.

Gail leaned over and straddled Holly, which was becoming more and more harder the bigger the twins got.

“Hols…does it feel weird having two babies in there?”

“A little, but I don’t have anything to compare it too.” She smiled.

Gail placed her hands on Holly’s shoulders and leaned in and kissed her. Recently the kisses seemed to get heated more quickly than before Holly was pregnant.

“Can we move this to the bedroom…please.” Holly asked.

“Nope.” Gail smiled widely.“I have you just where I want you.”

* * *

 

The next morning Holly woke expecting nothing, an empty bed, nasty tasting coffee (as she would have to make it herself and Gail's always tasted better) and some boring cereal.

She rolled over and heard something drop.

Leaning over as far as the twins would let her, she saw an envelope on the floor.

Holly got out of bed and walked over to Gail's side and picked up the envelope, which wasn't an easy tasks with a massive baby bump.

She sat back on the edge of the bed and looked at it. 'Lunchbox' was written on the front in Gail's handwriting.

Slowly opening it, she unfolded the letter.

 

_Dear Holly,_

_You know it's not easy for me to express what I truly feel, this is something that has come from years of ignoring my feeling and well also thanks to the "greatest parents in the world" I don't really know how to say 'I love you' without feeling sick after (don't laugh at me...I know you are)._

_See before you I was walking around in this sort of bubble, deflecting everything that tried to get in and effect me. It was easy to do that, it protected me and made me feel safe. Yes people thought I was a bitch or an Ice Queen, but it was easier, and it worked. Then you came along, you and your lopsided smile, and the little dimples that appear when you laugh and also that tattoo that no one else knows about apart from me...I thank the gods for that. You came along and somehow managed to wiggle your way in without me even noticing for a long time._

_This sounds awful, I am making you sound like some sort of infection, but I suppose in a way you are, you have infected me with love and happiness (stop laughing Holly Stewart). I fell in love with you without even realising, you made me understand what love was, and that it is something that happens unexpectedly and when you least realise._

_I still remember the first night we slept together, I remember waking up in the middle of the night not knowing where I was. Then I looked down and there you was, asleep with your mouth open wide and hair spread over your pillow, and in that moment I saw you, I felt safe, it was like I was home. You with all the beauty that radiated off you, you were so adorable it was unbearable. I laid there just staring at you, the sheet had moved down and it was only covering below your hips, I could just make out your stomach ring and your hip bones poking out. I remember tracing the heart tattoo above your hip and panicking every time your stirred, I mean who would of thought a heart tattoo would be so fascinating, but in that moment, it was the most enchanting thing I had ever seen. I couldn't stop thinking about how amazing you was, how beautiful you was, how I wanted everything in my life, after that moment, to involve you too._

_Now here we are, years later, and I still wake up in the night, and I still look down and see you there, expect now there is two little people between us (your stomach is still beautiful Holly stop thinking it isn't). I still trace that heart tattoo, the twins seem to react when I do that, but now I trace the 'G' that is there too and my chest feels like it is going to burst. I am still annoyed that you got the 'G' Holly, but you know what it has to be the most sexiest thing anyone has ever done for me._

_I wonder if you know how special you are Holly, how lucky my children are going to be to have you as their Mom. I will make sure they know how beautiful you are and that they appreciate you as much as I do._

_See that is the thing Holly, I love you yes but not only that, I appreciate you, everything that you do and say._

_I will love you for infinity Holly._

_Always...forever._

_Gail_

_P.s Breakfast will be with you at 9.30 so please be awake._

 

 

Holly felt a lump in her throat and glanced over at the clock on the bedside table. It was almost 9 so she had time to hop in the shower and put some lounge wear on before her breakfast arrived.

Before she did anything though she got up off the bed and walked over to her phone, that was on charge.

She opened up a new text to send to Gail.

**Lunchbox: Forever...always. You are going to get so lucky tonight ;) x x x**

With that you scuffled over to the en suite with a massive smile on her face.

 _Being married to Gail Peck isn't half as bad as people warned me it was going to be_ she laughed at the thought.


	14. Rings

_**FLASHBACK** _  
  
  
Gail couldn't remember a time when she felt as nervous as she did right now, Peck's didn't get nervous.   
  
Holly was sat facing here, as they ate there dinner under candlelight. Gail had prepared the whole lot, and apologised to Holly if it wasn't up to her standards.   
  
Holly had laughed and said "You made it so I am going to love it."   
  
The more years they spend together, the more Gail fell in love with the beautiful woman sat in front of her. Over the time they had spent together, Gail had noticed all the little things about Holly. The way she squinted her eyes when she was watching television, how her tongue hung out of her mouth slightly while she was concentrating, how she smiled after they kissed. All these things Gail had found absolutely intriguing and fascinating and wonder if this was what Holly felt when reading one of her journal.   
  
Gail realised eventually that she was staring at Holly, with her food hardly touched.   
  
"You okay there officer?" Holly asked.   
  
"Ye..." Gail mouth felt dry, how long had she been staring. She coughed and took a drink. "Yeah I'm fine. Was just thinking..." She smiled.   
  
"I remember the night before our first date. I was laid there, so nervous to text you and ask you, because me and you were friends first, and I didn't want to ruin that." Gail sighed and leant and grabbed Holly's hand from across the table.   
  
"You are so beautiful Holly Stewart." She gazed into Holly's eyes and smiled, Holly's blushed a little and smiled back.   
  
"You are the best thing that has happened to me, you know that right?" Holly nodded.   
  
"I promised myself a long time ago that I would never let you go and I would fight for you no matter what the cost. I ruined it with you the first time. I fucked everything up, and broke your heart, and I promise to never do that again. I promise to always make you smile and laugh and..." She looked at Holly's hand in her and smiled.   
  
"I will always kiss you good night." Holly giggled.   
  
"I wanted to do this someplace else, somewhere that meant something to us." Gail got up and walked around the table to where Holly was sat.   
  
"I don't know how to do this." Gail laughed nervously and knelt down in front of Holly. She dug in her pocket and pulled out the suede red box. Holly gasped and tears started to form in her eyes.   
  
"Holly Stewart, you are the most beautiful woman I have ever met, inside and out. Your eyes are the last thing I want to see before I close my eyes to sleep, and the first thing I see when I wake up. I want to kiss you for the rest of my life and I only want your hands on me for the rest of my life." Holly rolled her eyes and Gail quirked an eyebrow.   
  
"You are my plus one forever Holly." She opened the box. Holly's tears rolled down her eyes.   
  
"I love you for infinity." She pulled the ring out of the box and held Holly's hand out and started to place the ring on Holly's finger.   
  
"Will you marry me Dr Holly Stewart?" She pushed the ring down Holly's finger and looked up to look in her eyes and saw nothing but love.   
  
Holly stood up grabbing Gail and pulling her into a fierce kiss.   
  
"Is that a yes?" Gail asked pulling away just a little so there lips were just touching.   
  
Holly laughed. "Of course it is. I love you so much Gail." She kissed Gail again.   
  
They stood there for what like forever kissing and hugging and whispers "I love yous" to each other.   
  
Holly pulled away and started to look closely at her ring.   
  
"Do you like it?" Gail asked.   
  
"It's beautiful." Holly smiled tracing her finger over the ring. "Where did you find it?"   
  
"Our favourite antique man sold it me."   
  
Holly smiled.   
  
"You haven't seen the best bit of it yet Hols."   
  
Gail pulled the Holly's ring off and showed her the inside.   
  
"Is that..." Holly's smiled, all teeth.   
  
"It was meant to be Hols. It's beautiful like you."   
  
"Did you put the symbol on?"   
  
"No Holly it was there already. It was was George's wife's. He let me have it for you."   
  
Holly started crying again and Gail placed her palms either side of her cheeks.   
  
"I love you Lunchbox. You and me plus one forever right?"   
  
"Of course." Holly sniffled. "Do you want to hear something funny?"   
  
Holly didn't wait for a reply. She loosened Gail's grip on her and started walking forwards there bedroom.   
  
"Hols where are you going?" Gail questions and followed her.   
  
"Funny thing is..." Holly said digging around in her top draw. "I got you something to. Ah ha." She said in victory and pulled out a little royal blue velvet box. "Great minds think alike ay."   
  
Holly ushered Gail to sit on the edge of the bed and knelt in front of her.   
  
"Hols what are you doing we are already engaged and yo..." Holly placed her hand over Gail's mouth.   
  
"Will you shut up for five seconds please." She smiled. "I was going to do this, but you beat me to it. You are the love of my life Gail. I want to never live without you again. Marry me...I've said yes so you have to."   
  
Gail smiled and Holly opened the box. Inside was a silver band with a blue stone embedded in it. Holly pulled it out and showed Gail inside the ring.   
  
"See great minds Gail." She said pointing out the infinity symbol inside.   
  
Gail laughed through tears and held out her finger. "Put it on me then Lunchbox. "   
  
Holly placed the ring on Gail's finger and got up to straddle herself over Gail's legs. She moved her hands over Gail's cheek wiping her tears away.   
  
"I love you so much. Not exactly a fairytale..."   
  
"Still kinda beautiful." Holly continued. "I love you too." She leant over and kissed Gail, first her eyes, then her forehead, then both cheeks and finally her lips.   
  
Everything is going to be perfect Gail thought.   
  
"Everything is perfect." Holly answered Gail's thought.   
  
"How did you know I was thinking that?"   
  
"I can read minds." Holly pinched Gail's sides and Gail poked her thighs. “You know we still have dessert right, and a nice bottle of wine and…” Gail was cut off by Holly kissing her.   
  
“It will keep, for now I just want to sit with my fiancé.” Gail laughed at the use of her new title.   
  
“How did I get so lucky. Tall, dark and beautiful.”   
  
“I am more than that surely?” Holly asked.   
  
“So much more…”Gail leant over and kissed Holly. “You are smart…” Another kiss. “Sexy…” Another kiss. “Great in bed…” Another kiss. “and most importantly the love of my life.” Another kiss.   
  
Holly moaned into the kiss, and tried to deepen it but Gail stopped her.   
  
“Lunchbox we are going downstairs to finish off our meal.”   
  
Holly sighed. “Way to ruin it.”   
  
“Hey we have the rest of our lives to show one and other how much we mean to each other.”   
  
_I am marrying Dr. Holly Stewart._


	15. Flustered

**Flashback**

* * *

Holly looked at herself in the full length mirror.  
  
“Hair.” She puffed up her hair a little.  
  
“Check. Shirt buttons done up to just above the cleavage.” She straightened up her shirt, patting it down slightly.  
  
“Check. Shoes and jacket.” She grabbed her jacket that was draped over the back of her seat in her bedroom and stepped into her black brogues.  
  
“Check. Right Holly Stewart, I know you are nervous…” She glared at herself in the mirror.  
  
“But this is Gail Peck…the Gail Peck…the Gail Peck you have crushed on since she walked into your crime scene.”  
  
_Now that’s the problem._  
  
Holly tried and tried to convince herself that this was going to be a normal dinner with Gail, but it meant so much more. She could tell by the way Gail asked her on the phone the previous night.  
  
Holly walked down the stairs and to her sitting room and patiently waited for Gail to knock at the front door. She was nervous, she had wanted this for so long that now it was actually becoming a reality it was scaring her.  
  
It was only 6.50, yet Holly sat there ready and waiting for her date. 

* * *

Gail pulled up at Holly house at 6.50, she was 10 minutes early. 

It’s good to be early she thought to herself.  
  
But was she to early, would Holly think she was to eager.  
  
“Stop this right now.” She moaned at herself.  
  
“You are worrying about nothing, so what that you are early, Holly like people to be prompt.” Gail remembered. Holly was always on time, it was one of the many things that Gail was starting to like about the other woman.  
  
Gail looked up to Holly’s house and could make out the silhouette of Holly moving around in her sitting room.  
  
_Even her shadow is perfect._  
  
She sat there for what seemed like forever, just staring at Holly.  
  
“I’m turning into a stalking…great.”  
  
She glanced at her watch 6.58.  
  
She exited the car and started walking up the stairs to Holly’s house. Her palms had started to sweat somewhere along the journey.  
  
“Calm the fuck down Peck.”  
  
As she was about to knock on the door, it flew open, and there stood Holly in a white shirt with black lace trimmed sleeves, black skinny jeans and her hair falling perfectly over her shoulders, slightly covering her gorgeous cleavage.  
  
Gail gulped. “Hey Lunchbox.”  
  
Holly smiled. “Hey yourself Officer.”  
  
_Stop staring at her boobs Peck._  
  
Holly took in what Gail was wearing, a black dress that fitted to her beautifully, a purple and blue swirl pattered jacket (that really brought out the colour in her eyes) and her hair was tied back into a bun.  
  
Like the first time we kissed Holly thought.  
  
“You look wonderful.” Gail spoke first.  
  
“So do you.” Holly smiled.  
  
“Shall we get going, I’m starving.”  
  
“You’re always hungry Gail.”  
  
Gail wasn’t going to deny that fact.  
  
They headed towards Gail’s car and started their drive to the restaurant.

* * *

“Gail this place is lovely.” Holly said amazed by the Italian restaurant she had seen being transformed over the past few months.  
  
“It was your idea to come her Hols.”  
  
“Yeah but you asked me to come.” Holly smiled at Gail as they were taken to their table.  
  
They were seated near the window, Gail had asked for a table near there as she liked to watch the city pass by (well that was her excuse, she was a Police Officer after all and always on guard to protect her city.)  
  
Holly picked up the menu and started to look over it. She noticed the prices first, but thought to herself that this would be her treat night.  
  
“Anything taking your fancy?” Gail asked.  
  
Holly looked over her menu and straight at Gail. “Yeah but…” She smirked and continued looking at the menu. “There is so much to choose from.”  
  
“Well don’t think of ordering anything with tomatoes in it, as I will be steeling some.”  
  
“Can’t you eat them?” Holly asked.  
  
“No, allergic.” Gail kept her eyes on the menu that she had picked up, but could feel Holly’s eyes on her.  
  
“Shall we share starters?” Holly asked.  
  
“I don’t really share MY food with anyone.” Gail looked up then.  
  
Holly was smirking. “Oh really…okay well you can’t have any of mine.” 

* * *

The night continued with flirtatious banter between both of them. It was nice, it was easy, they were friends.  
  
Gail watched Holly as she laughed; she was like an angel, so happy and free.  
  
“Your laugh makes my heart jump.” Gail said and covered her mouth straight after the words left it.  
  
Holly laughed some more.  
  
“I’m sorry I didn’t mean to say that.”  
  
“Gail its fine…” Holy leant over the table and took one of Gail’s hands that covered her mouth.  
  
“Talk to me, tell me stuff.” Holly held Gail’s hand as the candle in the middle of the table flickered.  
  
“I don’t know how to do this Holly; I’m like a cat remember.”  
  
“Do what exactly?” Holly traced her thumb over Gail’s knuckles.  
  
“Do this, whatever we are.”  
  
“Gail we are just friends, if you don’t want anything more then we won’t be. I would rather have you as a friend in my life than not have you in it at all.”  
  
“I don’t want that.” Gail looked into Holly’s eyes and then down to their joint hands.  
  
“I mean I don’t want to just be friends with you Holly. I can’t stop thinking about you, I actually don’t hate you, and that’s a big thing for me.” She giggled.  
  
“What are you saying?” Holly asked and learned over further towards Gail.  
  
“I think we should date.” “Date?”  
  
“Yes date, am I speaking another language or something? Fecha, datum, dyddiad, da...” Gail was cut off with Holly’s lips touching her own. She inhaled and let herself be taken by Holly.  
  
“You had to stop talking.” Holly giggled millimetres away from Gail’s lips. “And I thought I rambled. How many languages do you know?” Holly sat back in her seat.  
  
“A...” Gail realised her throat was dry. “A few.” She smirked.  
  
Holly looked at Gail and gave her a her side smile.  
  
“You have to stop doing that.” Gail blurted out.  
  
“Doing what?” Holly rested her foot on Gail’s calf underneath the table.  
  
“And that...” Gail blushed.  
  
“Are you embarrassed Officer?”  
  
“No, Peck’s don’t get embarrassed.”  
  
“Then why are you blushing?”  
  
Gail leaned forward and lowered her voice so only Holly could hear.  
  
“You kind of...you know...do things to me.”  
  
Holly laughed and Gail fell back in her chair and folded her arms in front of her. Holly stood and walked over to Gail tilting her head up and placing a lingering kiss on her cheek before whispering.  
  
“I’ll go and pay for the bill while you stay here to think about.” She gestured her hands around Gail. “That.”  
  
Holly walked away and Gail couldn’t help but let her eyes follow Holly all the way to the bar.  
  
“Yup, I’m screwed.”


	16. Late Nights

Holly woke from the feeling of the mattress moving on Gail’s side of the bed. It must have been late as she had laid there for a good hour trying to sleep, and that was at almost midnight. She didn’t bother rolling over; it was becoming more effort than it was worth with her stomach the size of a house.  
  
_Oh to be married to a Police Officer_ Holly thought.  
  
Gail tried her hardest not to disturb Holly, she had promised to be back at a decent hour tonight, but she hadn’t got back to the house until quarter to 2, and after showering and changing for bed, it was now half past.  
  
She shimmied down the bed and snuggled into Holly back, moving her arm around her stomach.  
  
“Hello in there Little Lunchboxes.” She whispered stroking her fingers over the bump. “Have I told you how much I love you both?” The twins moved as she continued down into Holly’s shorts, stopping just before she found her entrance.  
  
She moved her lips so they were just near Holly’s ear.  
  
“And I love you even more.” Gail said, almost inaudible.  
  
Holly giggled. “It’s a good job you are cute Officer, because it took me forever to fall asleep tonight.”  
  
“Twins having a play again?” Gail moved her palm back out of Holly shorts and rested it on top of her bump.  
  
“Nope, the one night that they decide to be still, you decide to come home late.” Holly sighed rolling over, giving in to the pull that was Gail.  
  
“I’m sorry Lunchbox, it has been one of them shifts.” Gail stroked her cheek and kissed her pouting lips.  
  
“It’s okay…I am just glad you are here now.” Holly kissed her again.  
  
The twins decided this was the perfect time to wake up.  
  
Gail laughed as she felt them moving on her flat stomach.  
  
“I believe two little people are awake.”  
  
“Yeah and now...” Holly kissed Gail again. “I really need to pee.” She kissed her again and made her way to the en suite.  
  
Gail laid there, thinking about how amazing her life was, and how she couldn’t wait to get home while she was out on her shift.  
  
_How things have changed._  
  
“Hols…” Gail shouted from the bed. “I was thinking, the babies bedroom, what colour should be do it.”  
  
The toilet flushed and Holly came back and slid back into bed. Gail couldn’t help the laugh that left her lips.  
  
“Oh you think this is funny do you.” Holly asked.  
  
Gail laughed some more.  
  
“You think it’s funny that your children have made me the size of a house, and I constantly need to pee, and…” Holly was rambling.  
  
Gail pulled Holly down to lay in the middle of their bed and kissed her.  
  
“Nerd shut up. You are still the most beautiful woman I have laid eyes on.”  
  
Holly smiled and pulled Gail’s face down to hers again.  
  
“Thank you.”  
  
“For what?” Gail asked.  
  
“For just being you.” Holly smiled and Gail’s heart melted.  
  
“You…” Gail kissed Holly’s nose. “Are…” She kissed both her cheeks. “Beautiful.” She moved down a little and kissed the twins.  
  
She moved back to her side of the bed and pulled Holly onto her side so she was facing her.  
  
“What were you saying while I was in the bathroom?” Holly asked.  
  
Gail pulled Holly closer and stroked her cheek.  
  
“What colour should we paint the babies bedroom?”  
  
Holly loved the side of Gail, the side that no one got to see except for her, the side that loved her unconditionally.  
  
“You are really excited aren’t you?” Holly laughed.  
  
“Well it won’t be long you know and they will be here, in our arms, giggling, crying, pooping…” Gail thought about it for a few second. “Oh god, if we have a boy they…” She stopped her trail of thought.  
  
“They will what Honey?”  
  
“Doesn’t matter.” Gail was trying to shake of her last thought.  
  
“Tell me…” Holly poked Gail’s side and Gail laughed.  
  
“Well they are going to be whipping their…” She point to her crouch. “Thing out all the time weeing all over the place.”  
  
Holly burst out laughing.  
  
“You are so weird Gail, of all the thing I thought you was going to say, that was not it.”  
  
Gail pouted and Holly kissed it away.  
  
“Cream.” Holly said matter of fact.  
  
Gail had forgotten the original conversation that they were having and tried to catch up.  
  
“For the bedroom.” Holly said and Gail made an ‘oooo’ sound and thought about it. “Cream walls. We could get one of those borders to put around the room that has Winnie the Pooh on it. Dark brown furniture, and loads of children’s books on shelves, obviously not above their cribs.”  
  
“You have been thinking about it too Nerd haven’t you?” Gail laughed and snuggled into Holly’s chest.  
  
“Maybe a little.”  
  
“Sounds perfect to me.”  
  
“Really?”  
  
“Yeah, perfect.” Gail was falling asleep, her eyes were getting heavy.  
  
“Gail…”  
  
“Hmmmm.”  
  
“I love you.”  
  
“I love you to Nerd.”  
  
Gail nuzzled closer to Holly and she could feel the babies still moving against her stomach.  
  
“Someone is having a party in there…” Gail yawned.  
  
“They are just happy that there Mommy is home safe.”  
  
“Hmmm I love the sound of that.”  
  
Holly stroked Gail’s back and started to drift off to sleep to.  



	17. Wherever You Will Go

_FLASHBACK_   
  
  
Holly and Gail were on their way to a weekend away at the Peck lake house, much to Gail’s disapproval. She loved spending time with Holly, that was not the issue, it was the fact that now she owed her mother a family dinner.   
  
“You know Nerd, maybe we should buy a nice cabin, that is ours. That way we will never have to owe anyone stupid dinners, it would just be our place.”   
  
Holly glanced at Gail from the driver’s seat.   
  
“Maybe.” She smiled and pulled Gail’s hand to join hers on her lap.   
  
They had been driving for what felt like forever, well so Gail thought. She pulled her hand from Holly’s, Holly moaned from the lack of contact.   
  
Gail started looking in the glove box for a CD, she needed something she could dance to.   
  
“Lunchbox, do you really need all these CD cases in here?” Gail said pulling out at least 10 cases. “You should get one of those disc wallets. thingys”   
  
“Is that the technical name for them?” Holly laughed. “And you say I’m the one with OCD. I like the cases. You should see my record collection at my parents’ house too. I have boxes of the things.”   
  
Gail smirked. “You are such a nerd, Nerd.”   
  
“Once you hear a vinyl record being played Gail, you will never turn back.”   
  
Holly laughed and Gail just rolled her eyes. Gail rooted through all the CD’s until she came across one that she hadn’t seen or heard in years.   
  
She carefully opened the case and placed the CD into the player and waited.   
  
“Which one have you picked?” Holly asked.   
  
“Shhhh!” Gail placed the case back into the glove box and slammed it shut. She moved her hand back to Holly’s lap and snuggled down into her seat and closed her eyes.   
  
The guitar started playing and Gail remembered when she first heard this song. She was only fifteen at the time, but as the singer began it took her back.   
  
_So lately, been wondering,_  
 _Who will be there to take my place._  
 _When I’m gone, you’ll need love,_  
 _To light the shadows on your face._  
  
Gail was humming before she realised it, and she could feel Holly grab her hand and starting to stroke her thumb over her palm.  
  
_If a great wave shall fall,_  
 _It’s fall upon us all._  
 _And between the sand and stone,_  
 _Could you make it on your own._  
  
Gail opened her eyes and looked at Holly who was concentrating on the road.   
  
“I love this song.” Holly said, her eyes still on the road.  
  
“Me too. It could have been us you know.”  
  
Holly risked a glance at Gail, and gave her a questionable look, before her eyes fell back on the road.  
  
“If you had left, this would have been me singing this.” Gail said looking at Holly.  
  
The song continued some more and Gail just sat there staring at Holly.   
  
_And maybe, I’ll find out,_  
 _The way to make it back someday._  
 _To watch you, to guide you,_  
 _Through the darkest of your days._  
  
Gail could feel herself singing the words under her breath. She drew circles on Holly’s hand, still singing the words that filled the car.   
  
_I know now, just quite how,_  
 _My life and love might still go on._  
 _In your heart, in your mind,_  
 _I’ll stay with you for all of time._  
  
Gail’s singing got louder until the last line which she sang as loud as she could. Holly burst out laughing and started joining in with her.  
  
_If I could turn back time,_  
 _I’ll go wherever you will go._  
 _If I could make you mine,_  
 _I’ll go wherever you will go._  
  
The song finished and the next song started to play. Gail turned the volume down on the CD player and started giggling.  
  
“What’s so funny?” Holy asked.  
  
“Nothing, I was just thinking about how Nerdy your music choice is.”   
  
“Says the one who knew every word to that song.”  
  
Gail giggled again while she was looking at Holly.  
  
“What are you giggling about now?” Holly asked.  
  
Gail didn’t dare say what she was thinking, she needed to keep this joy to herself until the right moment, and then she would let Holly into her secret.  
  
“Nothing Lunchbox, she please drive faster because I’m hungry and I want to make love to you in every room in that house.”  
  


* * *

  
  
Gail stood in the center of the room, her dress perfectly flowing down her slim frame. She looked at her girlfriend, no not her girlfriend, her wife, standing in front of her. She placed her arms around Holly’s neck and kissed her cheek.   
  
The familiar sang started to play, and she could feel Holly laughing as she pulled her closer and linked her hands behind Gail’s back.   
  
“Of all the songs Officer, you picked this one.” Holly said close to Gail’s ear.   
  
Gail shivered at the husky voice. “It reminds me of you, the long trip to the lake house. That was the day I knew I was going to marry you. We were both sat there, singing the same song, and it was perfect.”   
  
Holly pulled away from Gail a little and pecked her lips.   
  
“From that day on, whenever I drove your car, I would put that CD in and press repeat on that song. And whenever you were out the house, I would play that song and just think of you and that trip.”   
  
Holly felt tears forming in her eyes, not for the first time today.   
  
“You look beautiful Lunchbox.” Gail looked down at Holly’s dress, and beamed at the thought that she would be spending the rest of her life with this woman.   
  
Holly’s tears leaked from her eyes and Gail wiped them away with her thumb.   
  
“I love you Mrs Holly Stewart-Peck.”   
  
“I love you too Mrs Gail Stewart-Peck.”   
  
Gail kissed Holly with all she had, the promise of the future, she could hear the song still playing and pulled away and placed her mouth just near Holly’s ear.   
  
“I’ll go wherever you will go.” Gail whispered in time with the song.  
  
Gail didn’t care that the room was full of her friends and family, or Holly’s friends and family. She was dancing, with her wife, to their song, on their wedding day, and nothing was more perfect than right now.  
  



	18. Planning

_**FLASHBACK** _  
  
  
  
The planning was all done, everything was going to be perfect.   
  
_Perfectly Holly_ Gail thought.   
  
She smiled at the thought of her soon-to-be wife, and it didn’t go unnoticed by Holly.   
  
“What are you smiling at?” Holly asked.   
  
They were sat in the living room, with piles after piles of wedding magazines with post-it notes stuck on everything in sight.   
  
“Just our future.” Gail said as she stood from the chair she was sat at, across the room from where Holly sat on the sofa. She was heading for the kitchen, but Holly grabbed her arm and pulled her to straddle her.   
  
“Hey, I need a drink.” Gail wiggled the glass that she was holding in front of Holly face.   
  
Holly pulled Gail closer wrapping her arms around her back, linking her hands there.   
  
“Just give me a second.” Holly said before she started kissing Gail’s neck.   
  
Gail linked her arm around Holly’s neck, the glass still in her hands.   
  
“If you keep doing that we are not going to make it to dinner with Steve and Traci later.”   
  
“Hmmmm…but you are so much tastier than food.”   
  
Gail laughed, no matter how long she and Holly were together she still giggled like a little girl when Holly talked dirty to her.   
  
“God you do things to me Nerd.”   
  
Gail placed the glass down on the sofa next to Holly, it was empty anyway. She pulled Holly’s face to meet hers and kissed her. Tongues and lips battled for dominance, until Gail stood quickly grabbing the glass from the sofa.   
  
“Hey!” Holly moaned at the lack of contact.   
  
“Come on Lunchbox, we still have a little more to organise, like if we really need gold fish bowls on the tables.” Gail shouted from the kitchen and Holly laughed. “And we need to get ready in like an hour.”   
  
Gail re-entered the room and opted to sit next to Holly on the sofa. She opened another magazine and a new pack of post-it notes.   
  
Holly was so engrossed with the magazine she was looking at she didn’t see the notes that Gail was making.   
  
She wrote on what of the post-it notes and leaned over to kiss Holly, hiding the post-it behind her back. Holly, of course, kissed her back, who wouldn’t. Just as the kiss deepened Gail pushed the post-it onto Holly forehead.   
  
Holly stopped kissing Gail and looked up to see the note peeking over her eyebrows.   
  
She pulled it off and smirked at the writing on it.   
  
  
  
_Always…Forever._  
 _To infinity._  
  
  
  
“What is this for?” Holly asked.   
  
Gail moved over so she was straddling Holly once again, and placed her hands either side of Holly’s face.   
  
“Because I love you.” Gail said. “Always…”   
  
“…Forever.” Holly replied.   
  
Holly kissed Gail, pulling her so close Gail thought she would evaporate into her. Holly’s hand moved around to grab Gail’s bum and move her closer to where she needed her.   
  
Gail pulled away slightly. “We need to get ready.” She said against Holly’s lips.   
  
“We have time.” Holly said before she pulled Gail’s lips back to hers.   
  
Her hands moved up Gail’s shirt and cupped her breasts, rolling her nipples through the thin materiel that laid there.   
  
Gail moaned into the kiss and moved her hips closer to Holly’s for more friction.   
  
“Please Hol.” Gail said trying to undo Holly’s shirt.   
  
“Impatient much.” Holly laughed.   
  
“Stop teasing. You have done this to me now finish it.   
  
Holly moved her from under Gail’s top and grabbed the bottom to pull it over her head; Gail was still trying to undo the buttons while all this happened. Holly traced her hands around Gail’s ribs to find the back of her bra, undoing it when she found it.   
  
Gail’s head lolled back as Holly’s mouth met her now erect nipples. Her back arched as Holly’s sucked her right nipple and placed her hand over the left one.   
  
Gail finally undid Holly’s top and pulled it off her shoulders, gazing down at the now naked chest of her fiancé.   
  
“Wow Lunchbox, no bra.” It wasn’t a question, and Holly just laughed.   
  
“No need if I’m not leaving the house.”   
  
Gail placed her hand on Holly’s chest, massaging her breasts until her nipples pushed into her palms. Holly pulled down Gail’s boy shorts, a little, and placed her hands inside them.   
  
“No pants Officer.” Holly stated pushing her fingers closer to Gail’s entrance, teasing her clit just a little.   
  
“God…Hol…Please…” Gail was gasping her air. It was always this way with Holly, she was always hot and bothered before she knew it, Holly didn’t need to tease her as much as she did.   
  
Holly entered her and moved back out slowly, flicking Gail’s clit with her thumb. She hooked her other hand around Gail’s neck bringing her down to her lips and kissing her with such force, she thought Gail was going to fall off her knew.   
  
She could tell Gail’s was close when her kisses started to become lazy, and her muscles contracting around her fingers.   
  
“God Gail!” Holly said as Gail started to rub her hands over Holly’s breasts again. “Look at me… please.”   
  
Gail opened her eyes and stared into brown orbs that were glowing with such love.   
  
“I love you Gail.”   
  
That was all it took, Gail’s eyes slammed shut and her back arched, grabbing hold of Holly’s breasts tightly. The pain was nothing compared to the love Holly felt for Gail, the woman she was going to spend the rest of her life with.   
  
Gail came down slowly from her high, she moved off the top of Holly and snuggled into her side, her hand coming over Holly and drawing circles around her belly button.   
  
“We get to do this forever.” Gail thought out loud.   
  
“We do.” Holly smiled down at her and kissed the top of her head.   
  
Gail started kissing Holly’s chest and down towards where Holly needed her.   
  
“Now it’s your turn.” Gail smirked and took hold of Holly’s pajama bottoms pulling them off over her long, tanned legs.   
  
When she finally got them off, she threw them over her shoulder, and started kissing up Holly’s legs to just near her inner thigh. She kissed Holly’s center over her underwear and then pulled away to look at Holly.   
  
Holly looked at her a stroked down Gail’s cheek.   
  
“I love you too.” Gail whispered, turning her mouth to kiss Holly’s palm.


	19. Twins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading guys!
> 
> This is the final chapter.

“Finlay Steven Peck if you throw your spoon at your sister one more time, I swear to god I’ll…” Holly looked at her son who was sat in his high chair, giving her his best pout, as best he could for a one year old.

Rose was sat in her highchair, none the wiser to what her brother was doing, she was just happy that she had her food in front of her.

“You know Fin, your mommy tries to do that face to me too, and it doesn’t work for her either.” Holly said placing down two bottles on the mini tables in front of her children. She ruffled Finlay’s strawberry blonde curls and kissed where her hand had just been.

“You can get away with murder though with them blue eyes Mr, unlike your mommy, but that can be our little secret.” Holly knew full well that Gail was stood behind her.

“Hey!” Gail shouted dramatically, walking into the kitchen and pulled a seat so that she was sat facing her beautiful twins. “How are my two perfect little mini me’s ay.” She ran her fingers through Rose’s brown hair and couldn’t help but smile as the toddler gave her a side smile. “God Hols she looks so much like you.”

Holly started to wipe Finlay’s mouth with a cloth, trying to clean the little boy of the orange food that was starting to stain his skin.

“No one warned me that all baby food is orange when I brought white clothes for these pair.” Holly said trying to fight Finlay’s arms that were grabbing to pull her hand away.

Gail grabbed her wife by the waist and pulled her onto her lap and kissed her neck.

“Have I told you how beautiful you are today?” Gail asked placing another kiss onto Holly’s neck.

“Not yet no.” Holly smiled. “I need to rescue that other little cherub Gail, please.”

“You sit down.” Gail moved Holly up and then placed her from where she was just sat. “I will tidy this one.” Pointing at Rose and pulling a face she got a giggle from the toddler.

Gail moved over to the little girl and started to tickle her. “You are beautiful to my little bud.”

Finlay slammed his hands down on the little table in front and yelled. Gail moved and picked Rose out of her highchair then walked over to Finlay and picked him up to.

“Hey, what was that for little solider, you are very handsome.” Gail kissed his head then kissed Rose’s. “I love you both.”

Holly just sat there and smiled and watched the love that was unraveling in front of her. The twins where touching each other’s faces, something that they had always done when they were getting tired.

“I think some little people are ready for their nap.” Gail said walking towards the stairs. She turned and looked at Holly. “I’ll be down in a minute, you stay there and I’ll tidy up.” Gail smiled and started walking up the stairs.

Holly could hear Gail talking to the twins and couldn’t help the smile that was plastered on her face.

Her life was perfect, it had taken a lot to get here but it was all worth it.

She started to clean the highchairs and folded them away, even though Gail had said she would do it, she couldn’t help herself.

After ten minutes everything was cleared away, and Gail still hadn’t appeared, so Holly made her way upstairs to the nursery.

Before she opened the door she could hear Gail talking in their bedroom, so she turned and walked the short distance.

Opening the door she saw a sight that she would never get tired of looking at. Gail was laid on their bed with the twins laid in the middle of it. She was slowly stroking Rose’s hair with one hand and rubbing Finlay’s belly with the other.

“Mommy and Mama love you, you don’t realise how much yet but one day, when you’re older you will see.” She kissed the twins hairline, both of them were starting to fall asleep. “Nate would have loved you both too, he’s looking down on you and he will always be protecting you.”

Holly wiped a tear that had escaped and smiled. She moved to the bed and slipped off her shoes before lying down on the other side of the twins. Finlay instantly rolled over and buried his head into her chest.

“Hey Lunchbox, why are you crying?” Gail brought her hand to Holly’s cheek and stroked her thumb over it.

“I’m just happy.” She smiled her side smile at Gail and turned her face to kiss Gail’s palm.

The twins were finally asleep, and Holly moved as close as she could to Gail with the twins between them. Rose was curled up around her brother now, and Gail moved a protective arm around all three of her loves.

She looked down at the twins then back up to meet Holly’s gaze.

“I must say Nerd, you do make beautiful children.”

“We made beautiful children Gail, Finlay is all your genes, have you seen that hair.” Holly smiled leaning down to kiss her son’s head. 

“They couldn’t be more different could they.” Gail moved her hand up and down Holly’s arm and felt goosebumps appear under her touch. She moved slightly so she could kiss Holly on the lips, smiling into the kiss. “You are so perfect.”

“You’re not so bad yourself Detective.”

Gail kissed Holly again, and then kissed the twins.

“Do you want anymore?” Gail asked. 

“Maybe, but not for at least another two years, I couldn’t handle another baby or babies with these two little monsters.”

Gail smirked, she loved her life, she was in love with a beautiful woman that had given her two amazing children. The same woman who held her when she was upset and hugged her from behind while they watched their children sleep. Everything was perfect, and all because she fell in love with a nerd.

“Well when you are ready I will be too.” She kissed Holly again and lay back down and closed her eyes.

“What you doing?”

“When the babies sleep Hols, we sleep. Parenting 1-0-1.”

Holly wrapped her arm around Gail and felt Finlay move in his sleep, she smiled at the two toddlers then at her wife and closed her eyes.

“I love you Lunchbox.”

“I love you too.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Characters are not mine, kudos to the creators of Rookie Blue for them.
> 
> This is just a short little story.
> 
> Non linear storyline, going from present day to flashbacks.
> 
> Loads of people have been wanting a Golly baby so I thought I would help that craving!
> 
> Feedback is welcome.
> 
> Thanks guys .


End file.
